


【影日】翅膀與狼耳

by f23674447



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 萬聖節
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f23674447/pseuds/f23674447
Summary: 2020的萬聖節捏造幻想。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 8





	【影日】翅膀與狼耳

今年的萬聖節，烏野高中特別舉辦了活動，學校將開放整晚的時間，並在半夜時舉行百鬼夜行的跨夜遊行活動，條件是入校園者必須換上服裝，最後也要自行收拾垃圾，恢復校園整潔。  
聽聞消息的菅原在社團活動時間提出大家一起參加的提議，田中跟西谷立刻表示同意，並且轉向清水許願能看到巫女裝扮，卻只被她睨了一眼丟下兩人離開，但他們卻依舊吵吵鬧鬧、興奮喊著清水冷酷的眼神好棒啊。  
月島看著一旁蹦跳的日向跟眼裡閃著光芒的影山，諷笑道妖怪們居然還要穿鬼怪的服裝，被菅原勾著肩膀說月島你偶爾也可以體驗一下這種青春的感覺啊。  
緣下與其他二年級表示沒有意見，看著光討論就快翻天的隊員們，大地一聲定案，有空的大家全員出席，當天在體育館集合，一齊等待半夜的遊行開始。  
但三年級的野心哪有那麼簡單。

「只是這樣有點無聊吧？」看著大家順利接受提案，菅原露出狡詐的微笑。「大家一開始進來就要著裝完畢了，但我覺得如果當天又交換彼此的裝扮會更好玩喔。」  
「啊——意思是我可以帶床單強制影山穿上嗎，想想一整個晚上都不用看見他的臉，這個主意好像還不錯呢。」  
「月島——！」影山怒目而視。  
「嗯，既然這樣，為了公平起見，當天我們用抽籤吧。所以當天你只要敢穿來，要準備什麼服裝就由大家自行決定吧。」菅原隔在兩人中間，並追加說明。  
確認大家都願意接受規則後，大地帶領大家圍成一圈喊完口號，便各自解散。

一週後的週六。  
下午六點後，校園逐漸熱鬧起來，從稀稀落落的人群，逐漸變得嘈雜。  
頂著藍月，銀白色的光輝散在轉變了模樣的高中校園角落裡；影山披著斗篷走進校門口，一眼就認出眼前大大的南瓜腦袋。  
雖然看不見樣子，但他卻一眼辨識出眼前的人就是日向。  
「喂！」影山朝對方喊了一聲，趁他還未回過神的時候順勢從他身旁竄過。  
「影山你不要偷跑！」一如想像的嗓音響起，風聲與人群的喧囂漸漸遠離，他們倆競速衝刺跑到體育館前，同時摸到體育館大門的兩人同時倒在門口喘氣。

「你們兩個來了啊，進來吧。」頂著毛茸茸耳朵跟尾巴的菅原拉開大門。  
體育館的燈沒有全開，顯得比平時昏暗許多，大地穿著吸血鬼的服裝，朝他們一笑時露出了沾血的尖銳獠牙，嚇得影山跟日向兩人全身一抖，對視了一眼之後才慢慢踏入體育館。

日向迅速巡視一圈，穿著樹裝的山口，簡單披了挖了兩個洞的白床單的月島與巫師打扮的影山隔空對視，空氣裡劈裡啪啦閃著火光。  
西谷手裡拎著巨大魚叉，穿得像是叢林裡的冒險家，田中扛著鐵棒，明明是打鬼的勇者但是搭上他的表情，卻比真的扮成惡鬼的緣下還要兇惡。  
而清水跟谷地穿了一模一樣的魔女裝，只有魔杖上的花朵顏色不一樣。  
然後他跑到了東峰的面前，「東峰學長這是自己做的嗎，好酷——好好看——！」  
黑色的羽翼透著光澤，手工黏貼的一根根羽毛在翅膀完全拉展開來之後看起來更加美麗。  
「旭的羽毛很漂亮吧！」西谷湊了過來，大聲讚美的模樣比一旁的製作者更顯驕傲。  
「也沒有什麼⋯⋯只是最後一次在學校的大活動，感覺要好好做點什麼，才會留下美好的回憶吧。」東峰搔搔頭，露出溫和的微笑。  
「我也想穿穿看！」日向大喊，眼睛裡發著強烈的光芒。「感覺穿上了真的可以飛起來！東峰學長太厲害了！是吧影山？」  
他自然轉頭，扯向不知不覺站到身旁的人問著。  
「很好看。」  
聽見影山的回答，東峰唇角的弧度更大了，接著西谷用力勾住他的脖子，喊著要他該更有自信一點。

而提出交換服裝的菅原眼見大家到齊了，便拍手召集大家過來，指揮眾人脫下裝備整齊放成一排並編號，接著每個人輪流抽籤。  
結果出爐，日向的大南瓜頭套換到大地手上，菅原滿足地摸了摸新換上的尖牙，東峰有些小心的摸著吸血鬼的斗篷，而山口則和月島對換，緣下與田中交換裝扮之後也毫不違和。  
影山背後長出了一對黑色翅膀，日向則新奇地摸著頭頂上毛茸茸的耳朵。  
「影山感覺比較適合樹裝吧！」換上新套裝的日向手裡自然輔摸著蓬鬆柔軟的尾巴。  
「哈？你什麼意思。」原本默默注視著尾巴的眼神瞬間轉變成兇惡的目光。  
「就是影山先生很像木頭的意思。」  
聽見日向的話，月島詫異地看了他一眼，「你居然知道木頭是什麼意思嗎。」  
「什麼啊！不就是呆呆笨笨的意思嗎！」  
不，月島覺得自己所認知的木頭跟日向腦中的意思應該不太一樣。不過旁邊的兩人已經掐上了彼此的臉頰，他也不想多解釋什麼。  
早知道應該變成地味萬聖節的心累且不想繼續帶小孩的爸爸，也許自己的樣子現在確實已經很像了。不對，他直接被帶歪了，他為什麼要順著兩個呆子的邏輯想像自己的行為。  
於是山口披著床單走過來的時候，就只看見一棵額角跳著青筋好像即將折斷自己身上樹枝的樹。

學校似乎還找了老師扮成幽靈，抓到人可以得到糖果，而手上拿到最多糖果的人還可以擁有一次免除留校察看或是禁止社團活動的機會。  
大地得知消息時，還特別叮囑了影山與日向兩人，如果可以儘量爭取到成為第一名，言下之意好像是三年級不在了，至少還有一個免死金牌可以擋住副校長的怒火，畢竟兩個人都是擁有弄得天翻地覆的能力。  
於是換好裝扮之後，大家重新約了集合的時間，便各自去找其他朋友參加可以正大光明捕捉老師的遊戲。

四處散開的人潮擁擠而喧鬧，學校裡充滿了歡笑聲。  
影山跟日向吵完了架，憋著氣的兩人還是默契異常的走向同個方向，而在影山自然地拉近差點被擠開的日向之後也就漸漸化解了悶氣，兩人沈默地和好。  
「啊！是武田老師！」眼尖的日向在看見一閃即逝的幽靈裝扮，蹦高幾下確認沒有看錯後，拉著影山直直走了過去。  
「老師，抓到你了！」乍然聽見日向的聲音，武田嚇了一跳，轉頭看到並肩的兩人時才鬆懈下來。剛才被一群學生用發亮的眼神盯著的情況仍然讓他心有餘悸。  
「是日向跟影山啊，你們今天剛剛好是都是動物類呢。」日向笑著對身上換來的服裝仔細解釋了一番，甚至低下頭讓他摸了摸頭頂上的耳朵，拿著老師遞過來的兩人份糖果高高興興走了。  
但影山不高興了。

「喂。」影山聲音悶悶地喊。  
「我不是喂，叫我的名字。」日向踩了影山一腳。  
「日向⋯⋯」他停下來想了想，開口時又換了一個稱呼，「翔陽。」  
「⋯⋯你想幹嘛？」日向繃緊了神經，影山從來不輕易叫他的名字，通常只在做那種事或是撒嬌的時候才會搬出名字喊他。  
瞄了瞄四周，剛才老師特意避開了人潮，而沒走多遠的他們現下站在牆角旁，四周只剩下靜謐的兩道呼吸聲。  
「影山先生，我們現在在學校裡，你不要亂來。」日向一臉防備。  
「⋯⋯難道你覺得我腦袋裡只有那些東西嗎！」影山兇惡掐住日向的臉，不忿地大聲罵了句呆子。  
日向只能回想了一下剛才什麼惹到了影山，然後恍然。「喏。」  
他低下頭，橘色髮絲柔軟垂下，露出頭頂上的獸耳一副任他揉捏的模樣。  
影山輕輕靠近，即使仍有些彆扭卻無法阻止自己抬手捏了捏。卸去防備的日向柔軟地近似無害，但他知道被他攏在懷裡的人充滿了讓人驚奇的能力。  
日向能嗅到影山身上衣服的皂香，扣在手臂上的黑色翅膀，因為主人抬起手而展開來，而他被圈繞在其中，像是只屬於眼前的人。  
「影山。」日向抬起頭，仰起的下頜像是無聲的暗示。  
影山低下頭，輕而易舉讀懂了日向的意思，於是他準確地吻住後者的唇。  
先懷疑他腦袋裝了色色的東西，卻又自己來索吻，影山卻不想跟他計較，也許是因為月色太美，而眼前的人難得沒有跟他爭鋒相對的緣故。

結果最後大家會合遊行的時候，率先宣布的遊戲第一名不是影山或日向的名字。  
兩個人互撞彼此的胳膊，發誓都是對方的錯才沒有搶到第一名。  
「是你搶著要我親你才會這樣的。」影山用只有兩人的聲音低聲說。  
「我沒有！影山呆子！」


End file.
